Conventionally, there is an image processing apparatus which reads an image included in an image file stored in a storage medium such as a memory stick or the like, and outputs the read image.
Conventionally, there is an image processing apparatus which reads an image included in an image file stored in a storage medium such as a memory stick or the like, and outputs the read image.
In case of outputting the image by using the image processing apparatus like this, a user first connects the storage medium, in which the image file has been stored, to the image processing apparatus, designates from an operation panel the image file stored in the connected storage medium, and then issues a print instruction or a transmission instruction so as to output the image.